


Trampa

by Jenny_anderson



Series: La tierra, la luna y una estrella fugaz [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Por fin Bombón había aceptado que lo amaba, se lo había dicho de viva voz para proceder a decirle que eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de amar a Darién.¿Qué significaba entonces eso? ¿De qué le servía saber que la mujer que amaba lo amaba de vuelta si de todas maneras seguía enamorada de otro?





	Trampa

**Disclaimer:**  Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Notas** : Todo es culpa de Nande-chan, por lo mismo todo es para ella.

  **Personajes/Parejas:** Seiya, Darien; Eventual Darien/Serena/Seiya (trió no triangulo)

 **Beta:** Nande-chan

 **Palabras:** 833

 **Resumen:** ¿De qué le servía saber que la mujer que amaba lo amaba de vuelta si de todas maneras seguía enamorada de otro?

 

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Está furioso, completa y totalmente furioso. Agradece la tarde de gym ya que así puede sacar toda la ira de forma segura; golpea el saco una y otra vez en movimientos controlados. Respira agitadamente y el sudor ya corre por su frente, pero eso no lo detiene.

 Lanza un golpe recto seguido de otro y otro más, mueve los pies con saltos rápidos y sincronizados. Golpes directos de izquierda, ganchos y golpes laterales se entrelazan, lleva las manos a la altura del mentón, balanceándose con precisión. Hace ya mucho rato que el saco ha dejado de ser su oponente y en su mente hay un hombre de cabellera oscura retándolo.

 Lanza un potente golpe de puñalada seguido de un grito, los brazos se sienten pesados, pero la rabia sigue en su cuerpo.  Por fin Bombón había aceptado que lo amaba, se lo había dicho de viva voz para proceder a decirle que eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de amar a Darién.

 ¿Qué significaba entonces eso? ¿De qué le servía saber que la mujer que amaba lo amaba de vuelta si de todas maneras seguía enamorada de otro?

 Baja los brazos y mira a su alrededor al reconocer la sensación de que hay alguien observándolo fijamente. No puede evitar la mueca de disgusto cuando se da cuenta de que se trata del Príncipe de la Tierra con su horrible saco verde y su expresión de autosuficiencia. Gira hacia donde se encuentra su entrenador para que le ayude a sacarse los guantes y se observa en los espejos, todos le responden lo que ya sabe, incluso con su ropa deportiva y bañado en sudor es mucho más atractivo que el príncipe.

 Camina hacia el hombre lentamente, intentando mantener la expresión lo más neutra posible y de no reaccionar a su mirada intensa. Es una mirada distinta a la que le ha mandado en las contadas ocasiones en que han coincidido, como si el príncipe no estuviera disgustado, sino intentando descifrarlo y aquello lo pone alerta.

 No es ningún sudoku para entretener al príncipe.   

 —Chiba.

 —Seiya —contesta el príncipe y Seiya tiene que reprimir la sorpresa que aquello le provoca.

 Es la primera vez que el príncipe le llama por su nombre y no está muy seguro de lo que aquello significa. Se convence de que es parte de algún plan para desbalancearlo y hacerlo quedar como un idiota.

 —¿En qué puedo servirle, su majestad?

 Si el hombre encuentra desconcertante sus palabras no lo muestra y aquello no hace sino irritar aún más a Seiya.

 —Quiero invitarte a cenar.

 Seiya no puede esconder su desconcierto. ¿Qué demonios está planeando el príncipe? Entrecierra los ojos con sospecha y como resultado Darién lanza una sonrisa. Seiya parpadea aún más desconcertado que antes, ¿qué ha pasado con la hostilidad que el príncipe demostraba hacia él en las contadas ocasiones en que estaban en la misma habitación?

 —¿A qué estás jugando, Chiba?

 Darién lanza un suspiro y deja entrever el fastidio que estar ahí le provoca, pero se recompone con tanta rapidez que Seiya se pregunta si no ha imaginado todo.

—Solo quiero conocerte mejor…

Aquello suena tan absurdo que no puede evitar preguntar lleno de perplejidad.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—Serena está enamorada de ti y no va a dejar de amarme a mí, ¿qué piensas que va a pasar si la obligamos a elegir?

Por un momento quiere gritarle al hombre que con el tiempo suficiente va a ser capaz de hacer que Serena deje de amarlo, que puede quedarse por completo con el corazón de la princesa. Pero antes de hacerlo se da cuenta de lo que el príncipe está tratando de decir. Si obligan a Serena, es muy capaz de dejarlos libres a los dos para obstinadamente hacerlos sufrir a los tres.

No que ella quiera hacerlos sufrir, pero se le da muy bien eso de sacrificarse y en aquel escenario nadie podía salir victorioso. Excepto en el que propone el príncipe.

—Me estás diciendo que si la quiero a ella, ¿tengo que soportarte a ti? —Toda aquella conversación le empieza a parecer absurda.

 El príncipe sonríe no exactamente feliz, pero al parecer aliviado de no tener que seguir explicándose en público, y Seiya mira a su alrededor esperando que nadie se percate de su presencia.

 —Somos un paquete Seiya, un dos por uno si lo quieres mirar así. Si la quieres a ella, me tienes también a mí.

 Va a argumentar lo absurdo de la situación, pero el príncipe se adelanta para acariciar su mentón con el pulgar y aquello lo toma tan de sorpresa que no solo no dice nada, sino que siente que su rostro comienza a calentarse por el sonrojo.

 —Solo una cena Seiya, paso por ti a las ocho.

 Y así sin más el príncipe da media vuelta y se va.

 Seiya parpadea sin entender nada, se convence de que aquello es solo una trampa. Si el príncipe cree que saldrá corriendo está muy equivocado. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.


End file.
